


If you wanna go and take a ride wit me.

by IWriteTragedies



Series: Malex Stories by Me. [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Truck, Smut, ep 1x03 fix, remembering, you wanna go for a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteTragedies/pseuds/IWriteTragedies
Summary: What would've happened if Alex had said "Yes." when Michael asked him to go for a ride. But not really.





	If you wanna go and take a ride wit me.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this about two hours after I watched 1X03. It's not finished the way I wanted it to be, the second part I had planned is proving to be harder than the first to write.  
> This kind of ends on a perfect note though. So enjoy it!

“You want to go for a ride?” Michael asked. Tipping his head toward the cab of his truck. 

Alex felt a familiar fluttering in his stomach. He shouldn’t care about what his father had said earlier, he didn’t care that Michael wasn’t perfect. Hell, Alex wasn’t perfect himself. He bit his lip and nodded, he took his time to walk around to the passenger side of the truck. As he popped open the door he smiled at the little sharpie T-Rex and “rawr” drawn on the edge of the seat. He’d drawn that dinosaur himself, ten years ago. 

“I see the seat still bears my artwork?” 

“Yeah, well. Sharpie is permanent.” 

Alex laughed, then buckled his seatbelt and looked over to Michael. “I’m pretty sure hand sanitizer gets permanent ink off of things…”

“Why would I want to get rid of her?” 

“Her?” 

“The Dinosaur. Her name is Louise… you named her, remember? Besides, after ten years she’s probably a really deep stain.” 

“I…” Alex took a moment to think about that night, how they had spent an entire day and almost the whole night together. How they’d put a pile of blankets in the bed of the truck and driven out to the middle of nowhere to stargaze. He remembered that that was the first time they’d had sex. He could feel his face heating up. “Yeah, I remember.” 

Michael had a crooked smirk on his lips, his grip on the steering wheel relaxed. He took a turn off of the main road, taking a two-track road. They’d gone this way a lot when they were teenagers. He kept driving for about ten minutes, slowing when they were far enough from the main road that traffic wouldn’t be able to see them. He cut the engine and lights. Then looked over at Alex. 

“It’s been a long time since I came out here…” Michael whispered, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. He got out of the truck and went over to the passenger door, opening it and offered his hand to help Alex get out. 

Once Alex was out and steady on his feet Michael closed the door and walked around to the tailgate, he popped it open and waited for Alex to sit down before joining him. He leaned back on his elbows and looked up at the sky. “I think… I think the last time I came out this way was with you.” He turned his head, looking at Alex with a soft, relaxed look on his face. 

Alex smiled softly, nodding. “Yeah. It was…” He bit his lip and shook his head. “It was the night I told you I was joining the Air Force wasn’t it?” 

Michael nodded, sliding his tongue over his bottom lip. “Yeah, but I don’t like to think about that time.” He shifted up, cupping Alex’s face in his hands, kissing Alex thoroughly before leaning their foreheads together. “I like to think our last time out here was before that. A few days after graduation…” 

“The night…” Alex’s face flushed as the memories came flooding back to him. “Oh.” 

“Yeah.” 

-July 4th, 2008- 

Alex was sitting as close to Michael as he could while the other boy drove, his lips and tongue tracing the shell of Michael’s ear. One hand slipped behind Michael’s back at his waist, the other on his boyfriend's thigh. “So Spaceboy, what do you have planned for us tonight?” His hand slipped slowly and deliberately lower on Michael’s belly so he could run his index finger over the line of the zipper of Michael’s jeans. 

Michael’s foot pressed harder on the accelerator until he could see the scraggly tree out in the middle of nowhere. he slowed to a stop, threw the truck in park, and grabbed Alex’s face, kissing him fiercely. “Oh, I have so much planned…” He nipped at Alex’s lip, making the other boy whimper slightly at the sting. “Get out.” 

Alex scooted across the seat and hopped out of the truck easily, going around to the back and hopping up into the bed, pulling the half dozen or so Blankets out of the toolbox and laying them down in a nice soft nest. The sun had set during their drive and soon it would be pitch black. 

Michael followed Alex up into the truck. He dropped the strip of condoms and the bottle of lube down on the blankets. He pulled Alex in for some more kissing, running his hands up and down Alex’s back. He started to slowly and carefully undress them both, finally laying back on the blankets with Alex straddling him. “I’m gonna take you for a ride.” He whispered. 

Alex smirked, grinning harder when he felt a wet finger probe at his hole. “Fuck, Michael…” his breath felt like it was getting pulled from his chest by an unseen force. And then two of Michael’s fingers were inside of him, pressing rhythmically against that spot inside that made him see stars. “Oh. More please.” He begged. Hips lips sliding over Michael’s neck as he rut down against the hard length of Michael’s cock. 

Michael used his right hand to guide Alex in for a kiss while he slipped three fingers back inside of his boy. Once Alex was near incoherent he gently removed his fingers. “Alright, Darlin’ sit up.” He mumbled, he loved when he could make Alex a babbling mess with just his fingers, but loved taking him apart with his cock even more. He reached for the Condoms only to have Alex’s hand wrap around his wrist. 

“No, not this time,” Alex whispered, eyes wide. 

“Okay.” Michael nodded, shifting his hips and moving Alex the way he wanted him. “Lean back, put your hands on my knees.” Alex was ridiculously flexible, and Michael was going to take full advantage of that fact. 

Alex whimpered, getting impatient with the amount of time Michael was taking to take him apart, thrusting down on his lover’s cock once he felt the tip against his entrance.

Michael nearly choked as He was suddenly engulfed in Alex’s heat and tightness. “So needy.” He gasped, his hands holding Alex’s hips, using them to help set up the fast brutal rhythm. Once Alex was keeping up the pace, Michael slipped his left hand up to slide and stroke over Alex’s chest and stomach, teasing him relentlessly; touching every inch of skin he could reach but purposely avoiding his cock. 

Alex whimpered and looked down at Michael, “Fuck, you’ve been… oh god… you’ve been doing some kind of… shit, Michael…studying.” 

Michael laughed then, finally giving in and stroking Alex until he was shuddering through an orgasm. “I watched one Porno.” He said once Alex was able to open his eyes again. 

The grin that fluttered across Alex’s face was positively evil, and he started squeezing his thighs together, resuming the fast pace that had been set before. Reducing Michael to a moaning mess in just a few seconds. He pulled off of Michael’s cock once he’d started to go soft, and he laid on his stomach on top of Michael again. 

“I love you Spaceboy,” Alex whispered as he pillowed his head on the other’s shoulder. 

“I love you Starlight.”


End file.
